Tuer celui que j'aime
by Chiaki Jikarawa
Summary: Rin Kagami est un agent secret et on lui a donné la mission de tuer Len Kagamine qui est connu sous le nom de CRIMSON JOKER.Rin pense que cette mission sera facile pour elle. Seulement... C'est juste ce qu'elle pense... RinxLen Traduction de la fanfiction Killing someone i Love de XoxoRinXLenXoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Killing someone I love**

_Rebatisé en:_

**Tuer celui que j'aime:**

**NA: ****Ooooohhhhhh! J'ai eu une nouvelle idéeeee! Lol, ok, faisons ça!**

_**Twitter: RennyxRin**_

**Bonne lecture!**

**NT: Alors, ceci est la traduction de la Fabuleuse fanfiction de XoxoRinXLenxoxo... Donc c'est aussi la première traduction que je fais... Voici le lien de l'original : s/9013575/1/Killing-Someone-I-Love**

**Disclaimer: Ni l'histoire ni vocaloid ne m'apparient. Je ne fais que traduire!**

Rin PoV

"Ta mission est de tuer Len" Dit sévèrement le patron du quartier Général.

"Oui monsieur" Lui répondis-je

" Ok, Voici à quoi il ressemble" Il me remit un papier qui avait été déchiré et froissé. Je regardait la photo.

Je vis un garçon qui avait à peu près une tête et demie de plus que moi. Il était un peu désordonné, avec des cheveux blonds à peine soignés attachés par un élastique. Des yeux bleus foncés et un regard hypnotisant.

" Je vais commencer ma mission, monsieur" Dis-je en le saluant et en quittant la pièce.

Salut! Mon nom est Rin Kagami et comme vous avez pu le voir, je suis un agent.

Pourquoi?

Parce que mes parents m'ont dit de l'être.

Pourquoi?

Je ne sais pas.

Comme vous avez pu le voir plus tôt, il m'a été donné la mission de tuer un garçon portant le nom de Len.

Pourquoi?

C'est un criminel connu sous le nom de Crimson Joker.

Il est appelé Crimson Joker parce qu'il rit quand il tue ses victimes.

Effrayant, n'est-ce pas?

On a trouvé sa vraie identité il y a une semaine. Il a été ordonné de garder le secret pour que quelqu'un puisse secrètement le tuer...

Et on m'a choisi...

Je soupirai... Je quittais le quartier général pour aller à l'aéroport.

Oui...

Je vais parcourir le japon pour tuer ce garçon...

Une sonnerie mis fin a mes pensées.

Ting.

Ting.

Je sortais le téléphone de ma poche et lisais le message:

"Ta Mission, Tu vas t'introduire dans l'école comme si tu étais dans un lycée normal. Apparemment, le Crimson Joker y va aussi. Essaye de devenir son ami et ensuite, prend sa vie. Compris? Je compte sur toi."  
De: Meiko, la fan d'alcool ;)  
Je fermais mon téléphone et je le remettais dans ma poche. Je souriait. Ça allait être facile...

~ Deux semains plus tard ~

Les rayons de soleil traversait la fenêtre tandis que j'empoignais mon sac à dos jaune. Aujourd'hui, je vais commencer à aller à l'école. J'espère que ça se passera bien...

J'ai ouvert la porte principale et j'ai commencé à marcher. Je pouvait voir plusieurs élèves marcher, rire et plaisanter avec un autre.

J'espérais que Miku serait là...

Vous voyez, Miku est aussi un agent et je la considère comme ma meilleure amie... Elle a de très beaux cheveux longs et un sourire amical.

Je me demande ce qu'elle fait maintenant.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et continuai de marcher vers l'école.

~ 20 minutes plus tard ~

" Heureuse de vous rencontrer! Mon nom est Rin Kagami, j'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre!" Me présentais-je à la classe.

J'entendis des personnes chuchoter et murmurer.

" Merci Rin. Peux-tu t'assoir à côté de Len, s'il te plaît?"Dis le proffesseur en pointant ma place.

Len?

Je regardait dans la direction que l'on me montrait.

Et je souriais.

Ça allait devenir encore plus facile que ce que je pensais...

" Salut! Je suis Len Kagamine!" Me dit-il quand je pris place à côté de lui.

Je lui souris innocemment.

Je vais devoir tuer ce garçon?

" Heureuse de te rencontrer!" Lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

Il ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un qui rigole quand il tue quelqu'un...

Je le regardait...

Il est mignon...

Et je vais devoir le tuer...

Mais je ne peux pas désobéir au patron...

Si je fait-

Attendez!

Len est une mauvaise personne!

Donc je vais devoir le tuer!

Je soupirais et regardait le professeur.

Voyons voir...

**Prochaine étape:**

**Devenir son amie **

**Difficulté- Facile**

**NA: Ok C'est ça! He he! J'espère avoir quelques Reviews! He he! Jai travaillé dur sur ce chapitre! =.=**

**Twitter - RennyxRin**

**Renny Out ;)**

**NT: Yeah! J'ai enfin terminé de traduire ce chapitre! C'était plus simple que ce que j'imagninais :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Killing someone I love**

_Rebaptisé:_

**Tuer celui que j'aime:**

**Chapitre 2:**

**NA :Wa hahahahaha nouveau chapitre yay! Ok (=.=)/ Commençons!**

**_5 Reviews et je poste un nouveau cahpitre!_**

**Mwahahahahahaha**

**Twitter : RennyxRin**

**Woop yay!**

**NT: Chapitre deux... Cette fanfiction est toujours celle de XoxoRinXLenXoxo et Vocaloid ne m'appartient toujours pas, malheuresement... Un jour... Peut-être... *w***

Rin's (P.O.V)

Mission -

**DEVENIR **  
**SON AMIE**

**MISSION COMPLETÉE**

Oui, vous avez vu ça?

La mission  
a été un succès!

Je sortais mon téléphone de ma poche et commençais à  
rédiger un nouveau message.

À: Meiko

Je suis son  
amie.

Maintenant, que dois-je faire?

De: Rinny x

C'était  
facile...

Vraiment facile...

Une soudaine sonnerie mis fin au  
silence.

Je regardai l'écran:

" Maintenant, suis-le,

Dans  
le costume d'un criminel...

Et vérifie qu'il est bien le Crimson  
Joker"

De: Meiko, la fan d'alcool :D

(-+-)

Je fixait le  
ciel paré de bijoux...

Maintenant, tout ce que j'ai à faire est le  
suivre...

Je vis soudainement une figure blonde sortir d'un  
buisson...

Len...

Il commença à marcher vers un immeuble que je  
suppose être sa  
maison...

Après quelques minutes d'attente, il sortit  
de sa maison.  
Ses cheveux était noirs...

Une longue montre brillante  
accrochée à son dos...

Ses yeux dorés brillaient dans le noir.

Il  
s'était déguisé

Je sortis mon appareil photo et pris quelques  
clichés.

Parfait...

Étape une complétée.

Je commençais à le  
suivre inconsciemment.

Il était si différent de ce qu'il était  
habituellement...

Une aura sombre émanait de  
lui...

Il était  
tellement...

Terrifiant...

Soudain, un million de pensées  
passèrent à travers ma tête...

Je devais lui faire  
face...

Non,

C'est trop dangereux!

Non, fait le  
juste!

Je lui fit face.

Mon coeur battait fortement...

Je  
pris mon courrage à deux mains:

" Alors, C'est toi le Crimson Joker? "  
dis-je avec un faux sourire satisfait plaqué sur mon visage.

Mon dieu, ça  
s'annonce difficile...

Il souria...

Ce n'est pas un bon  
signe...

Mon coeur commença à battre deux fois plus qu'avant...

"  
Qui es-tu vraiment?" Dit-il d'une voix rusée...

Que devrais-je  
répondre?

" Ça ne te conserne pas... "

Pourquoi lui ai-je fait  
face?

Et que suis-je en train de faire?

" Oh, alors c'est comme  
ça que tu veux jouer... " Son petit sourire satisfait est devenu plus  
large...

Merde...

Il pris un pistolet...

Que dois-je  
faire?

Un sourire diférent pris place sur son visage...

" Donne  
moi ton nom  
ou bien... "

**NA: He he! Mauvais chapitre, je **  
**sais...**

**Mais NE ME TUER PAS!**

**CINQ REVIEWS ET JE POSTE LE CHAPITRE **  
**SUIVANT**

**Renny Out ;)**

**NT: Well, Well, Well... J'ai quand même eu du **  
**mal à traduire ce chapitre, wesh wesh...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Killing someon I love:**

_Rebaptisé:_

**Tuer celui que j'aime:**

**NA: Salut! Je n'ai pas abandonné! Oui oui, vous **  
**avez vu! Yep et j'ai continué! Hehehe, ok, bonne lecture!**

**NT: Vocaloid ne m'appartient toujours pas, ni cette fanfiction...**

**Dans le chapitre précédent:**

" Alors, C'est toi le Crimson Joker? " Dis-Je avec un faux sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

Mon dieu, ça va être difficile...

Il souria...

Ce n'est pas un bon signe...

Mon coeur battit deux foisplus qu'avant.

Il prit un pistolet...

" Dis moi ton nom ou bien..."

**Ce Chapitre...**

Le vent glacial balaya de nouveau mon visage...

Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Je le regardait et mon coeur battait fortement.

Je ne pouvais pas parler.

J'ouvrais la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sorti.

" Eh, Tu es toujours effrayée? " Dit-il doucement.

L'écho de sa voix se fit entendre dans toute la rue...

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. " Dit-il en souriant d'une autre façon.

Il rangea le pistolet sur lui et s'approcha de moi...

Qu'avait-il en tête?!

Je commençai à reculer pendant qu'il avançait de plus en plus...

BRUIT SOURD!

Je fermais les yeux et attendait que la douleure vienne,

Mais cela ne se produisit pas.

J'ouvris mes yeux.

Une paire d'yeux bleus foncés rencontrèrent les miens.

Sa main frôla ma joue,

Il se rapprocha petit à petit de moi...

Il me plaqua contre le mur...

Je rougis fortement...

J'ouvris ma bouche pour crier,

Mais mon cri fut arrêté par une paire de Succulentes lèvres pulpeuses,

Mes yeux trahissait mes pensées: j'étais choquée...

Que...

Pourquoi...

Je fermai mes yeux pour sentir Des picotements partout dans mon corp...

Et je ressentis des sensations nouvelles me traverser...

Il tombait...

Quelque chose...

Bon...

Il s'éloigna avec un sourire aux lèvres,

"Que...?" Tentais-je avec un rougissement pourpre recouvrant mon visage.

" Ça t'a gardé silencieuse pendant un moment." Dit-il en souriant encore et encore.

Je regardait ses yeux bleus foncés,

Ses cheveus coloré brillant à la lueur de la lune de cette nuit noire.

Ces yeux métaliqes et dorés Disparurent dans le noir.

Il se retourna,

"Eh, Il est mieux que je retourne travailler."Dit-il avec son habituel sourire.

Il tourna autour et commença à marcher.

Chacun de ses pas résonnèrent jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Je le regardait,

Je vis sa cape noire le suivre,

Je fis un pas,

Et piqua un sprint jusqu'à lui,

"A-Attends..."

Un petit gémissement  
m'échappa.

Il s'arrêta,

Ma vision devint trouble.

Et avant  
que je ne m'en rende compte,

Les ténèbres m'enveloppèrent...

"Tu es trop faible..."

Lens (P.O.V)

Je recardait à travers ma fenêtre et récapitulais les évenemets de la veille.

Le soleil traversa la fenêtre.

Des oiseaux piaillaient joyeusement dans les arbres.

Cette fille...

Elle est intéressante...

Ça risque de devenir amusant...

Je souris.

Rins (P.O.V)

Je me réveillais dans une chambre qui m'étais familière,

Huh?

Que s'est-il passé?

Ah oui...

Je me suis évanouie...

Attendez!

Je sautai de mon lit.

Qui m'a apporté ici?

Je regardai autour de moi.

La couleur orange me sauta aux yeux...

C'était ma chambre.

Non...

Peut-Être...

Len sait...

Non!

Il ne sait pas!

Attendez!

MERDE!

Une lourde sonnerie interrompit mes pensées.

Je grognai de frustration.

Je saisis le téléphone et répondit.

" Salut Rinny!" Salua une voix  
familière.

Oh,

C'est Meiko!

"Salut Meiko! Qu'est ce qui t'amène?" Dis-je en faisant semblant d'être joyeuse.

" Je voulais juste savoir: Comment va la mission?" Demanda-t-elle.

Je récapitulais ce qu'il c'était passé la veille,

Je rougis, tirant sur le pourpre.

"A-Ah, Ça va parfaitement bien!" Mentis-Je.

"Ah! C'est bien! Bon, je t'appelle plus tard!"

J'éteignis mon portable et me colla au mur.

Arrête de mentir Rin...

Tu as raté ta mission...

Et si Meiko l'apprend...

Une voix retentit dans ma tête.

Tu dois l'appeler, MAINTENANT!

Je frissonnait...

Non...

Je ne peux pas en rester là...

Je vais faire cette mission...

Je ferais réussir toutes mes missions même si ma vie en dépend...

Je deviendrai un excellent agent et mes parents seront fière de moi...

On verra tout ça...

7:30 du matin:

Je m'assis sur ma chaise silencieusement.

" Salut Rin!" Dit une voix familière.

Je regardai Len et souris innocemment.

" Salut Len!" Dis-je avec un petit rire  
nerveux.

Il rit...

Je réussirais cette mission...

Ça sera facile...

**Prochaine étape:**

**Gagner sa confiance**

**Difficulté: Moyenne.**

**NA: Pleaze! Review:3 Je serais contente si vous le faites! J'ai**  
**donné tout ce que je pouvais dans ce chapitre donc j'espère que vous avez**  
**aimé!**

**Renny Out ;)**

**NT: Ouf! J'ai mis longtemps à traduire ce**  
**chapitre... C'est crevant... Ouh là là... Il me faudra vraiment de la volonté**  
**pour continuer... Surtout que ce chapitre était parfois compliqué à traduire...**  
**Mais bon, J'ai réussi! Youpi! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Killing someone I love:**

**Rebaptisé en:**

**Tuer celui que j'aime**

**NA: OMG! MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS MWAH MWAH!J'aime énormément tout ceux qui lisent ma fanfic et qui la suivent! Oh et si vous avez un acompte Twiter, follow me: RennyxRin- Mon pseudo sur Twiter...**

**Ok , commençons!**

**NT: Sur ce chapitre j'ai coupé le passage "chapitre précédent" parce qu'il fallait que je traduise tout de nouveau... Et donc voilà, là je traduis la suite directement xD...**

Ce chapitre:

Rin (P.O.V)

"Len! Attends!" Hurlais tandis qu'il rentrait dans la cafétéria.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi,

"Oh salut, Rin!" A-t-il dit en frottant timidement son dos.

J'ai eu un fou rire et j'ai marché vers lui,

" Tu veux déjeuner avec moi?" Demandais-je.

Il parut choqué pendant un moment mais il a finalement hoché la tête.

J'ai ris une nouvelle fois et j'ai commencé à marcher derrière lui,

Je pouvais entendre les chuchotement et murmures autour de moi,

" Est-ce qu'elle drague Len?"

" Ils sont si mignons ensemble!"

" Awww! Elle veut draguer Len!"

Je soupirais de frustration,

Ces personnes ne sont qu'une bande d'idiots,

Pourquoi devrais-je draguer Len?

Je suis supposée devoir le tuer,

J'étais interrompue par la voix de Len,

Je m'arrêtais,

" Euh... Tu veux t'assoir ici?" Dit-il avec un sourire penaud.

J'acquiesçais en riant,

Les murmures doublèrent,

Je soupirais tout en sortant mon bento de mon sac jaune,

"Oh non! Grogna Len, frustré.

Je remontais ma tête vers lui,

Oh,

Il oublié son bento...

Attendez!

Je peux lui offrir le mien!

Et une partie de ma mission sera accomplie!

"E-Euh... Tu peux manger le mien si tu veux..." Dis-je en lui tendant mon bento.

Il hésita,

"N-Non! C'est ton déjeuner!" Dit-il en agitant les bras dans les airs.

Je boudait,

" Allez! Je ne veux pas que tu sois affamé!" Suppliais-je.

"N-Non!"

Argh,

Il est têtu,

Vraiment têtu,

Oh!

Je sais!

"S'il te plait!" Dis-je avec les yeux de chiots les plus mignons de toutes la planète.

Il grogna et pris le bento de mes mains.

Oui!

Mais...

Ceci va-t-il vraiment suffire?

Je dois essayer quelque chose de plus difficile...

Mais...

Je vais accomplir ma mission,

Il suffit d'attendre...

Minuit:

Je regardait la tête noire qui approchait le garçon.

Il a parlé quand il a saisit le pistolet dans sa main...

Sa voix se répercuta dans les rues...

Je tremblais...

Comment suis-je supposée sauver ce garçon du monstre...

Que devrais-je faire...

Soudain, une voix coupa court à mes pensées...

"Tu n'es qu'un idiot..."A marmonné le CRIMSON JOKER.

Sa cape flottait derrière lui à cause du vent...

Ses yeux dorés brillaient à la lueur de la lune...

Il a gloussé légèrement, ses lèvres tordues en un petit sourire satisfait...

Le vent piquait mes joues pendant que je regardais la hideuse bête devant moi...

Il allait tuer ce garçon...

Il a soulevé l'arme à feu et son sourire a augmenté...

J'ai regardé l'innocent petit garçon,

Ses joues brillaient à cause de ses larmes qui coulaient Silencieusement.

Je devais l'aider,

"Au Revoir!"

Je dois...

Je marchais vers lui rapidement.

"ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE!" Criais-je en courant devant le garçon,

Le CRIMSON JOKER me regarda étonné,

Son étonnement fut vite remplacé par un sourire satisfait.

Mon coeur battit aussi vite que roule un train, allant de plus en plus vite,

Comme si il essayait de s'enfuir de ma poitrine.

"Tu n'as toujours pas retenu la leçon..."A-t-il dit en gloussant...

Il commença à venir vers moi...

Je l'ai regardé alors que me larmes coulaient sur mon visage,

Il s'arrêta et s'empara de mon menton,

Je tremblais,

"Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard," me murmura-t-il à l'oreille,

Son souffle chaud parcourut ma peau,

Je tremblais de nouveau...

Il s'éloigna de moi.

BANG!

Un objet me percuta durement.

Et avant que je m'en rende compte...

Les ténèbres m'enveloppèrent...

Que dois-je faire maintenant?

Il va découvrir que je suis Rin...

Non...

**NA: Finit! Ok j'espère que vous avez aimé et Yeah bye!**

**Et n'oubliez pas les reviews**

**Renny Out ;)**

**NT: Ouais! J'ai traduit ce chapitre hier soir mais l'ai posté aujourd'hui parce que... euh... Je sais pas...**

**Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, Crimson Joker veut dire Le blagueur Cramoisi... Donc j'ai gardé en anglais, c'est plus mieux!( oui moi parler bien la France!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA:Dois-je vous tuer? Non pour le moment… Salut! Updated! J'entends des bruits de pas…**

* * *

**_Ce Chapitre ;):_**

**Rin (P.O.V)**

Je peux entendre des bruits de pas…

Des bruits de pas forts…

Ils se rapprochaient...

Se rapprochaient de moi…

Je me suis senti somnolente...

Je ne pouvais pas bouger…

J'étais futile et faible...

Et maintenant, je sais…

Je vais me faire tuer…

J'ai senti quelqu'un me saisir mes épaules…

Mes yeux se sont ouverts et j'ai levé les yeux...

J'ai vu Len…

Len…

Pas le Crimson Joker…

Mais Len…

ATTENDEZ !

LEN !

Je l'ai regardé. Ses yeux bleu ciel ont rencontrés les miens.

Ses cheveux blonds dorés ont brillé dans la lumière du soleil...

Il a souri d'un air satisfait...

Oh Merde!

"Pftt, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire avec toi maintenant?" Dit-il en souriant avec malveillance…

"Huh ?" J'ai répondu d'un air impuissant

Son sourire est devenu plus large...

"Je sais" dit-il d'une voix enrouée en se penchant plus près.

Son souffle chaud a chatouillé ma peau...

Ses lèvres touchaient légèrement mon oreille...

J'ai tremblé à son contact.

Il s'est avancé petit à petit plus près…

"Je t'enfermerai dans la cave." Dit-il en gloussant légèrement...

"Et je ferai..." ajouta-t-il, en se rapprochant, ainsi ses lèvres touchaient ma peau.

J'ai tremblé...

Que va-t-il faire ?

" Et tu vas faire quoi?" Dis-je en le regardant.

Il a gloussé encore une fois.

"Tu devrais attendre et voir" chuchota-t-il en reculant légèrement…

Je me suis soulevé de mon lit.

Il était à quelques mètres de moi...

Que va-t-il faire ?

Mon Cœur commença à battre furieusement…

"Ou…" Il a dit comme il s'est déplacé plus près...

J'ai senti les perles de sueur coulant goutte à goutte sur mon front…

Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

"Je t'enchainerai au lit" Dit-il.

Un halètement échappa de ma bouche..

Merde…

Mon coeur a commencé de battre de plus en plus vite…

Je l'ai regardé...

Ses mains se sont placés de chaque côté de ma tête…

Il s'est rapproché de mon oreille et a libéré un sombre rire…

**NA : Yeah, le petit gars est mort… :(((**

**Mamama aide moi ! Oh mon dieu! Je pense mettre un lemon! Mais j'sais pas… donc… MAMAMAMAMAMA (WTF) Ok, je dois y aller… :(**

**Renny Out ;)**

**NT : Olala… Traduire est de plus en plus difficile… Bon, compote pour tous !**


End file.
